You and Me
by The Time Travelling Duo
Summary: Uh, this is a Frozen AU. I'm not even sure where I'm going with this but Hiccup is Anna and Jack is Elsa. Pairings are a maybe and changes to the story are present. I don't really think this needs a summary? This is a RotBTDs (Because I really couldn't be original and just stick to only Rotg and Httyd) This also contains the songs! (Changed the rating because I'm getting paranoid)
1. Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Dani: Hello! Um, I know I should really finish my other story before writing a new one but...I don't I'll ever finish Loose Icicle, yeah, oh well. ****Uh, I really liked Frozen and I decided to give writign it as an AU a shot! I'm not sure, but this might turn into a Hijack? But that's a massive might...But err, enjoy(?)**

* * *

"Jackson?"

**_Knock._**

**_Knock._**

**_Knock. Knock_**

**_Knock_**

**_Knock_**

Jackson doesn't reply, and it makes him huff.

"Do you wanna build a snow man?" The boy chimed. "Come on, let's go and play!"

The brunet turned and rested his back on the door. "I never see you any more," He twirled and dropped to the ground, trying to look under the door with one large green eye. "Come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

…

The boy played alone in the large room, two dragons in his hands; one blue and one green.

"We used to be best buddies," He slumped "And now were not…I wish you would tell me why!" He fell back on his back, throwing the dragons to the side.

He jumped up to the door again and leaned on it once more. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He then stood on his right foot, on the tip of his toes while his prosthetic stuck out to the side, resting all his weight on his right. "It doesn't have to be a snowman!" The boy muttered out into the silver lock of the door.

"Go away Hiccup…"

The small boy, Hiccup, then slumped again as is adoptive brother's voice come through, "Okay…Bye" the brunet walked away from the door.

...

The boy, now a few years older, rushed up towards the blue and white door and knocked excitedly.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked, all jumpy. He then dashed down the halls and zoomed across the bedroom door, standing on a tandem bike. "Or ride our bike around the halls?"

He landed on armour and placed an arm on his freckled forehead. "I think some company is overdue!"

The boy then jumped off the tin man and ran around a large room containing paintings "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!" He flipped over the arm of a three seater couch and pointed the one of the paintings of a woman in armour. He winked "Hang in there, Joan"

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms" Hiccup then lay in front of a grandfather clock. He gently placed his feet on the clock, "Watching the hours tick by!" His green eyes follow the swinging wood while he clicked his tongue.

...

The brunet, now in his late teens, ran past the door then slowed down…He decided not to try today, leaving the door, walking down the hall.

The freckled boy started running, and ran into the room, up to his Adoptive mother and father and smiled. "See you in two weeks!" He gave them a tight hug.

…

The teen, dressed in black, solemnly made his way to the blue and white door and knocked lightly.

"Jackson?" He asked, his voice slightly wavering. With a sigh he continued "Please, I know you're in there…People are asking where you've been" He rested his hands, and right cheek on the door. "They say have courage, and I'm trying too. I'm right out here for you-Just let me in!" He turned to lean on his back. "We only have each other; it's just you and me…"

He slid down to the ground, "What are we gonna do?" He tilted his head back, closing his green eyes.

And he tried once more. One more time to see his older brother again…

"Do you wanna build a snowman…?"

"..."

He got no reply. And it left him more confused and torn up as he's ever been in his life. Not knowing what to do, he just curled up at the door and hugged his knees, and without knowing, Jackson did as well, surrounded by cold, harsh ice.

* * *

**Dani: Ugh...Sorry this is really bad, but it's just the beginning! Ohohoho...Fish is sadly too busy to beta my works now, but soon I might get one of my friends here in Sydney to beta them. ****But man, I really want Fish to beta them, even though she was a terrible beta I liked her. Her reactions were the best. Damn I miss her a lot. ****Erm...Right, uh Jack and Hiccup are adopted brothers. I'm not sure if I'll put the back story of how he become Jack's brother buuuut if I don't then I'll put it in an Author's Note in one of the chapters. That's all I guess?**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue? I have no idea. I just hoped you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you want .3.**


	2. Three Years Later

**Dani: Hello! Chapter 2 has arrived!**

**Also, I thank Viola Snow for being my first review and also for those kind words! Haha, I don't mind if you read or not, but if you do it makes me really happy and even happier that you reviewed! And also, thank you for giving me your idea (it was really cool!) I loved it, and might even try and incorporate it in my story if I decide that I don't like my original idea for Hiccup losing his leg mwahaha. But either way gosh, I love Hijack, but I suck at writing pairings! **

**I also have written a far amount of it...I started writing it last month I think? Or even before then, but I like your idea so thank you for your contribution .O. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Three years later...**

"Prince Hiccup?"

Hiccup snorted awake when he heard a knock on his door. Sluggishly, he rose up from his green sheeted bed. "Prince Hiccup?"

He wiped the drool off his face, "Yeah?" He replied, his voice dripping with drowsiness.

"Sorry to wake you sir-"

"N-No, no, you didn't, I've been up for hours…" He rested his elbow on his risen knee and leans his cheek on his hand. Hiccup slowly drifted off again in the position then as he started to fall of his hand, he straightened his back with a snort, "Who is it!"

"Still me sir." The man behind the door sounded like he tried to hold in his laughter. "The gates will open soon. You should be getting ready soon."

"Oh, yeah, sure…Ready for what?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

The man outside seemed hesitant, "…Your Brother's coronation?"

"My brother's conoration…" He opened his eyes, and his gaze trailed across the room, and then he perked up when his eyes landed on the clothes at hung on the wall. With a gasp, he threw off his covers and reached for his prosthetic leg, fumbling many times because of his excitement.

"It's coronation day!" He cheered, but then his mood simmered down as he was greeted by a small photo frame on his beside table. Hiccup blinked his green eyes, ridding them of sleep and picked up the golden frame. "...You guys must be pretty proud of him..." Feeling tears prick his eyes, the teen placed the photo of his adoptive mother and father back on the table. Today he needed to be happy...Optimistic. Hiccup let out a sigh and wiped his eyes, ridding himself of the sad feelings and pushing them away for another night.

He shot out of his room, all dressed. He threaded his fingers through his brown shoulder length hair in an attempt to brush it. Once he gave up on neatening his mop of hair, he twirled a maid he ran past cheering again, "It's coronation day!" He swallowed the sorrow down and letting it hit the bottom of his gut.

He ran into a room where servants and maids were opening the windows and doors of balconies.

"The window's open, so's that door!" He held his cheeks in utter joy. "I didn't know they did that any more!"

The brunet ran in the middle of two lines of maids. "Who knew we owned eight thousand dinner plates!"

The green clad teen slid around the multiple rooms, "For years I roamed these empty halls! Why have a ballroom with no balls?" The brunet broke into a run, moving past his brother's door and jumped onto the railings of the spiral stairs, "Finally they're opening up the gates!"

He hopped off of the railing as it finished and started to shake the armour standing at the foot of the stairs. "There'll be actual real live people!" He shook a bit too hard and the arm fell off. "It'll be totally strange…" He shoved the fallen arm in the shoulder socket of the armour and dashed away before anyone could catch him. "But, wow! I'm so ready for this change!"

Hiccup run to a large window and grinned crookedly up into the sky. "Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light!" He ran down the halls again, twirling and laughing as the maids that past gave him looks of his strange behaviour. "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!"

He made his way to the small garden of the castle, walking around aimlessly. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy…" He hit his chest to get rid of the strange feeling in his chest, but then gave up and shrugged it off. "But I'm somewhere in that zone!"

He crouched down and picked up a small green lizard. "Cause for the first time in forever! I won't be alone…" He lifted the lizard higher, "I can't wait to meet everyone!" Then he halted and held the lizard closer with a gasp. "What if I meet the one?" He asked, only for the lizard to lick his nose in response.

"Tonight; imagine me, suit and all!" He wrapped himself in purple curtain and leaned against the wall. "Awkwardly draped against the wall" He then started to roll his shoulder and twirl a rope that hung from the curtain round and round, "A picture of an unrealistic Prince!" He hits himself with the rope, making him let out a small 'Ow'

The teen then straightened up, pushing himself off the wall and un-twirling himself from the curtain. "I suddenly see her standing there. A beautiful stranger, smart and fair!" Hiccup made his way to the statue of a woman, her hair flying through wind which was always but never there. His green eyes trail to the table beside them, and smiled again. "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" And he did just that.

After having swallowed all the food, he then turned to the statue and leaned on it. "Then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre!" He leaned on the stone a bit too much and it made the statue of the woman tilt. He tried to stop it from falling, but the stone already smashed, some pieces falling into the tall cake on the table across from him.

With a sheepish glance he scurried away once more, hoping no one would find out that it was him. "Nothing like the life I've led so far!" He cheered out.

He continued through the halls and spun around. "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic! There'll be fun!"

Hiccup run up to the picture filled room and spun 'round again. He then stopped and pretended to be part of the picture, kneeling down and pretending to kiss the painted girl on the hand. "For the first time in forever, I'll be noticed by someone!"

The brunet then ran up and jumped onto the couch, posing in the air. "And I know it's totally crazy-" He jumped on the couch again, "-To dream I'd find romance!"

He then settled in front on a picture that showed a group all staring at where he stood. "But for the first time in forever…" And shyly, he looked up at one of the many people and whispered. "At least I got a chance…"

…..

"Don't let them in." The blue eyed teen looked outside form his window. He then threaded his natural white hair with his pale fingers, and then stood straight, turning towards the large painting of his father. "Don't let them see."

He walked up to the painting, his royal purple cloak dragging behind him. Looking up at the painting of his father holding up the orb and sceptre which made him King, he spoke. "Be the good boy you always have to be…" He copied his dad as he slowly slipped off his gloves. "Conceal…"

He picked up a candle and a small round box. "Don't feel…" He turned to face the window, "Put on a show!" He heaved when the objects started to frost. He hastily placed them back on the counter and picked up his gloves, "Make one wrong move and everyone will know…"

Then he sighed out, "But it's only for today…"

…

Hiccup ran towards the entrance of the castle, "It's only for today!"

…..

"It's agony to wait…" The Prince slipped on his blue gloves over the darker blue sleeves of his shirt, whispering to himself.

…

"It's agony to wait!" Hiccup swiftly made his way down the steps, into the courtyard.

…

He then turned towards the door of the room and placed his hands on the door's handles. "Tell the guards to open up-" He opened the large door, his chin up high "-The gate!"

…

"-The gate!" Hiccup dashed past the servants who opened the large gates, and into the crowd.

"For the first time in forever!-"

_"Don't let them in. Don't let them see."_

"-I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

_"Be the good boy you always have to be…"_

"A chance to change my lonely world!"

_"Conceal…"_

"A chance to find true love!"

_"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know!"_

"And I know it all ends tomorrow!" Hiccup ran through the crowd and through the town. "So it has to be today!" He ran down to the docks and looking at the open water and taking in the fresh air. He closed his eyes and turned, snapping his green eyes open with another crooked grin that never really left his face. Hiccup began to walk down the docks, "Cause for the first time in forever," Picking up speed, a small jump in his step. "For the first time in forever!" The brunet shook his head and chuckled lightly, "Nothing's in my wa-"

He needed to make a list of his mistakes, and he definitely needed to put this incident on the top of said list. Number One: Being hit by a horse. It made the brunet think he must be accident prone. Maybe he was cursed?

"Oof!"

The collision of the animal sent Hiccup into a near-by row boat, and his impact on the boat sent it to slide off the dock. And just as the boat hit the surface of the water, the boat snapped back up. "Hey!" Hiccup scowled, and then froze.

"I-I'm terribly sorry! Are you alright?" The girl asked, trying to steady her horse.

The brunet then blinked and cleared his throat. "Um, h-hey, uh, ye-yeah no, I'm fine…N-No need to be sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…But I'm good, actually" He stood up and straightened his shirt after picking the pieces of seaweed of his sleeves, and rubbed the back of his neck as the girl stepped into the boat.

"Oh, thank the gods…" The girl sighed out in relief. Reeling her hand back, seeing as Hiccup needed no help, she spoke. "Oh, Lady Astrid of the Northern Isles" The blonde beauty smiled.

Hiccup blinked then bowed slightly after letting out a small 'oh' himself. "Prince Hiccup, of Burgess" He motioned to their surroundings.

"Prince…?" Astrid let out a small gasp and bowed almost immediately. "You're Highness!"

The action of the girl noted the horse that the man they almost tipped into the ocean was royalty, so the animal bowed suddenly, to show politeness…Unfortunately the horse's foot lifted off the boat, making it tilt slowly back into the water.

Upon feeling the boat move, Astrid rapidly took hold of the prince with surprising strength. She caught him in a dipping move and Hiccup let out an awkward chuckle. The horse had caught the boat with his hoof, and then he snapped the boat back to equal footing, making Hiccup lose balance and fall on top of the blonde princess.

"Th-this is awkward," The brunet blurted out, and then looked up at the Princess who raised a brow. "B-But not your awkward, because we're-I'm awkward-You're beautiful-Wait what?"

The Princess just silently helped the babbling Prince up. She sighed and spoke up, "I would like to humbly apologise for hitting the Prince of Burgess with my horse, and for every moment after…"

Hiccup blinked again and brought his hands up, "What, n-no, it's okay, I'm not that prince! I mean," He made his way past Astrid and continued talking, "If it were my brother, Jackson, then yeesh! Because, well, you know…" And as he was about to get off the boat he met with the face of Astrid's horse. "…Hello" He rubbed its chin then stepped on the dock, next to the animal. "Uhm, yeah…Don't apologise, because it's just me."

The girl raised her brow, "Just you?"

He nodded, and then stood there for a while, taking in the Princess' beauty. He sighed then flinched as the bells of the church rang through the town. "The bells…" Hiccup stated, and then his mind clicked. "The coronation, I should go!" He moved to leave, but then turned back towards Astrid and gave a small wave. "Bye!"

He swiftly made his way towards the church, missing the scene as Astrid fell into the water.

* * *

**Dani: Enjoyed it? I hope you did! This will deviate from the storyline...soonish. ALSO VIOLA IM SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT YOUR IDEA AND MIGHT PUT IT IN. YES. POSSIBLY. HOPEFULLY. THANK YOU SO MUCH. and because of your contribution, I just might try and make this hijack...yes.**


	3. You Look Wonderfuller

**Hello! Another chapter yes and ugggh...The song...was so annoying to write and yeah...Anyway! Thank you for the review Miss Anony! And yes, I was thinking that too! But I had Merida as Hans for a while, but then I figured some things out and made Hans Astrid ^ ^ I appreciate the thought though! Hehe! **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Your Majesty, the gloves..."

Jackson looked up at the Priest, and then let out a sigh. Slipping off his gloves slowly, he moved to grab the golden sceptre and orb from the plush pillow. He grabbed them with shaky hands and turned, hiding his fear and masking it with pride.

As the Priest spoke, the boy kept an eye on the items in his hands and almost yelped when they began to frost. With quick haste, the boy turned, and placed the sceptre and the orb back onto the pillow and slipped his gloves on. The new king, distracted by the items, only heard the last part of the Priest speech as Jack turned back to the crowd.

"-ng Jackson of Burgess"

And the crowd cheered.

…

"King Jackson of Burgess" The head servant announced, gesturing to the new King, who was standing in front of the throne, head held high. The man then moved to gesture to the now rushing Prince, "Prince Hiccup, of Burgess!"

The brunet awkwardly stopped and waved to the crowd, thinking he was supposed to stand there, He sputtered out when the servant moved him next to Jackson, making him accidentally bump his older brother. He stepped away from the King and awkwardly shifted on his feet…foot.

Once the crowd moved away to party, the brunet froze as he though he heard the King speak.

"Hi."

Hiccup snapped his gaze at Jackson and stuttered, "H-Hi-Hi, me?"

Jackson only nodded at him, "You look wonderful."

The brunet jumped with excitement and smiled crookedly, "Th-Thank you. You-You look wonderfuller, but not fuller, not like full! But you-you look m-more wonderful."

The King smiled warmly and laughed quietly, "Thank you." He then looked across the crowd. Hiccup did the same. "So, this is what a party looks like…"

The freckled boy lets out a tiny laugh, "I-It's a lot warmer than I imagined."

Jackson smiled at his brother then sniffed the air, "And what is that amazing smell?" The question made Hiccup smell the air as well and after a while they both turned to each other, saying the same thing.

"Vanilla!"

Out-bursting at the same time made them chuckle together. After they calmed down, Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted as the Head servant announced a woman who stepped up to the King and Prince.

"Your Majesty, this is Gothel the Duchess of Weasel town-"

"-Weselton" The woman hissed at the man, and then cleared her throat as she stared at the King, "Its Wesel Town" She laughed lightly. The Head Servant only rolled his eyes and left to tend the party. The raven haired woman stood up straight after bowing and smiled. "As your first companion in trade, I think it would be fitting if I offered you the first dance as King." The woman then bowed again, her hair oddly slipping forward which made the two men in front of Gothel notice she was wearing a wig.

They both muffled their laughs as they looked at each other. And after they calmed down, Jackson cleared his throat. "Thank you, but unfortunately, I don't dance…But my brother does." Jackson gestured to his brother with a smirk, and Hiccup laughed, hitting the King's arm lightly.

"Oh I don't think-"

"Well," Gothel stood straight once more, "It'll have to do!"

And before Hiccup could protest; Gothel's arm slipped around his and dragged him to the dance floor, and as the brunet went to reach out for his brother, the only thing he could see was Jackson smiling.

"…Sorry" He whispered in an amused tone, waving him good-bye.

…

Hiccup was almost limping up to the throne as Jackson was finished speaking with townsfolk. The older boy chuckled at his brother, "Well, she was spritely."

The brunet groaned and leaned on his prosthetic, rubbing his foot. "Especially for a woman her age…!"

Jackson couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup's complaint. He then sighed and turned to the crowd. Hiccup smiled widely at his brother and spoke up. "I can't believe this…" Jack turned back to his brother and hummed in question, which made Hiccup continue, "T-this is so nice! I wish it could always be like this."

Smiling softly, the new King replied. "Me too," But after a few seconds of smiling at his freckled younger brother, Jackson dropped his smile and gazed back at the crowd with pursed lips. "…But it can't" he stated.

And it made Hiccup confused. "Why not, I mean-" He asked, moving to take hold of his brother's arm.

"It just can't!" Jackson snapped, swiftly turning his back on Hiccup.

"E…Excuse me for a second" The brunet let out a shaky breath and moved into the crowd, pushing his way through while trying not to tear up. He almost let out a cry when a man bowed beside him and collided with the Prince, making him tiny frame fly backwards, and as he thought he was about to hit the ground, his hand was clasped by another.

"Glad I caught you." Hiccup opened his green eyes and blinked at the girl who grabbed him.

"Astrid!" He couldn't help but smile.

The girl smiled back and asked. "Would you like to dance?"

…

The two young adults retired to one of the many window sills of the ballroom, talking and laughing about Astrid's adventures, which led the blonde to make a promise to the Prince: The next time she travels to seek the mysterious dragons of the North; she'd take Hiccup with her.

Hiccup was telling her how he had the whole parlour to himself once and he just endlessly practice Dragon calls, but in the process, he accidentally whacked her in the face.

…

Astrid told Hiccup that once she wrestled a dragon called the Deadly Nadder, and the brunet couldn't help but awkwardly put in his own opinion by saying, "You physic helps, I'm sure."

The duo walked down the path in the garden, under the shining moonlight which made Hiccup's white strip of hair gleam. The blonde, curious about the multiple colourless strands, asked while pointing at Hiccup's hair "What's this?"

The brunet looked up and then moved to hold the out-of-place stripe. "I had it since I was born, but I dreamt that a dragon licked my face..."

Astrid laughed and gently grabbed Hiccup's hands, and with a smile she replied. "I like it."

…

"Yup, the whole thing-there you go!" Hiccup smiled brightly and crookedly as the blonde successfully shoved the fondue in her mouth with a small laugh.

Astrid wiped her mouth and laughed again, trying not to choke while Hiccup asked another question, the brunet still chuckling. "Wait, so you have twelve axes?"

The blonde nodded, "You need to be prepared on those trips! Once, on one of my trips, three of them broke. When that happened, my father ignored me, for the same number of years."

"That's terrible!"

Hiccup's outburst made Astrid shrug her shoulders and smile widely, "It's what parents do."

The brunet pursed his lips and muttered back, "And siblings," He sighed when the blue eyed beauty gave him a look of curiosity once more, so he continued. "Jackson and I used to be so close, but then one day…he just locked me out, and I never knew why…"

His words were then left in the air as Astrid said nothing. Hiccup stared at her, searching for a reaction, thought he got nothing but a contemplative look. Deciding he was done taking in her beau-I mean, looking for her reaction to his little issue with his older brother, Hiccup decided to break the silence with a question.

"Hey, Can I say something crazy?" The brunet slipped off the balcony and moved towards the door they came from.

Astrid blinked up at the Prince and gave him a small smile, "I love crazy!"

Hiccup returned the smile and sighed, "All my life has been a series of doors in my face!" He slammed the door behind him and then stepped forward, "And then

suddenly I bump into you…"

Astrid laughed and hopped off the ledge as well, "I was thinking the same thing! Cos, like, I've been practicing my whole life to perfect my grace, and maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue-"

"But with you-"

"But with you, I lose my grace" Astrid moved up to the brunet with a smile, cutting him off and blushing while doing so.

Hiccup continued over her, his eyes taking in her beauty once more "-I see your face,"

The brunet grabbed the blonde's hands. "And it's nothing like I've even known before!" He pulled her onto another balcony, and then together they opened the door.

….

"Love is an open door!" They both shout out as the open the door of a tall tower.

Hiccup walked backwards on the circular balcony, and Astrid snuck up on the Prince, "Door," And picked him up with little to no effort, making the Prince blush.

…..

The duo slid on the polished wooden floors with no shoes on, holding each other's hand. "Love is an open door!"

Hiccup slid awkwardly for a second, with only having one foot, but then balanced out again, "With you!"

"With you!" The Prince wasn't that only one to almost lose his footing, the blonde beauty almost crashed into him with a laugh. It made Hiccup lose control again, but Astrid pulled him up right.

"With you!"

"With you!" Astrid laughed along with the brunet, "Love is an Open door!" The both chimed while trying to escape from the room once they saw a guard come in and take a look who might be in the room.

Astrid slid a bit and the Guard saw the duo hide behind the doors, but decided to let them be.

It only made Hiccup laugh and pull Astrid to their next destination.

….

Astrid helped Hiccup settle on the roof and grinned widely. "I mean it's crazy…"

"Huh?" The brunet raised a brow, nudging her softly.

With a chuckle, Astrid nudged him back, "We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches!" Hiccup nudged her back, and the brunet left the blonde speechless for a few seconds, then she only laughed and said:

"That's what I was gonna say!"

"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!" They both muttered, and the blonde swiftly turned to say jinx, but the brunet said it as well, their pinkies linking.

"Jinx again!" They shouted, their other pinkies liking also.

…

They both laughed as they tried mimicking the wooden figures that came out of a large clock. "Our mental synchronisation can't have but one explanation!"

Hiccup smiled, "You-"

"And I-" Astrid smiled, taking the brunet's offered hand.

"We're just meant to be!"

….

Dancing on the balcony of the Light House, the two started to dance. "Say good-bye!" Astrid laughed, as she was twirled but the clumsy Prince and brought back to him.

"Say good-bye?" Hiccup repeated.

Making the blonde nod and twirl Hiccup around, "To the pain of the past!" She brought him back to her and smirked, "We don't have to feel it anymore!"

…

Hiccup and Astrid walked to the stables, talking and laughing, until Astrid disappeared, leaving Hiccup confused.

And one of the stables opened, "Cos Love is an open door!"

The brunet chuckled and run up to her, only for the door to close and another one to open as he opened the one where Astrid was leaning on before. She smirked and waved at the flustered Prince and hopped over the lower door.

The two then made their way up a small ledge and found a cliff in the middle of the water fall. "Love is an open door!" Astrid pulled Hiccup closer to the ledge and laughed. Clumsily, she grabbed hold on his torso and twirled him around. "With you!"

The Prince laughed, "With you?"

"With you!" Astrid repeated once more, and as they got up to the cliff they fell silent and stared at the moon.

"Cos Love is an open door…" Hiccup mumbled, and then was startled as Astrid suddenly knelt down in front of him.

"Can I just say something crazy?" Speechless, the brunet nodded, making Astrid smile brightly. "Will you marry me?"

Hiccup laughed, finding it weird that she was proposing instead of him, but he played along. "Can I say something crazier?" He tilted his head, which Astrid nodded to. With a giddy smile he breathed out.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Ahhh...I hope you enjoyed it! oAo**


	4. A Lot More Than You

**Hello my lovelies! Here's another chapter and I don't think it has a song! I must say I'm relieved. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**Miss Anony, yes I have a plan! And I hope you like it when it unfolds mwahaha! Also, with Mordu as Sven-my god I was thinking that same thing before I had the plan I had now! Buuuut, unfortunately Mordu won't be in this story! But as for Merida….hurhurhur ;)**

**Dragonridr55, thank you also for reviewing! And yes, it might seem a bit strange to think about Elsa and Anna together, but this is an AU and I'm not trying to say that you're wrong to feel weird! But when I say hijack, I mean as a pairing...****And also about Astrid, I've put in extra characters (some from other movies) to help along with my plan, so Astrid may or may not be an evil little ball of…evil. Yeah. (I've watched Frozen countless of times! It's a wonderful movie :D)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Jackson!"

The boy turned to his name being called, gazing upon his adoptive younger brother, who awkwardly corrected himself with a small chuckle, "I mean-King! M-Me again, um…"

Jackson excused himself from the two gentlemen he had been discussing with and walked towards the brunet with a questioning gaze. He held his gloved hands in front of him and stood straight as Hiccup presented the blonde standing behind him.

"May I present, Lady Astrid of the Northern Isles!" As the brunet said this, the blonde wrapped her hands around Hiccup's arm and bowed with a smile.

"Your Majesty…" She glanced at the brunet and let out a small laugh, "We would like-" She stopped as Hiccup spoke at the same time.

The Prince chuckled and continued, only for Astrid to speak at the same time as well. "Uh, your blessing -"

They shared another excited glance towards each and laughed again, "Of…Our marriage!" Astrid then leaned on Hiccup's shoulder.

…And it made Jackson do a double-take, "Marriage?"

Hiccup squeaked out a 'yes', his blood bubbling with excitement!

Furrowing his eyebrows, the King shook his head slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm…confused."

The Prince brushed off the strange tone and chuckled again, "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves!" He turned to Astrid who just wore a large smile, "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony?"

Astrid nodded, "And of course we'll have soup, roast then ice cream-"

"Wait!" Hiccup gasped, "Would we live here?"

The blonde laughed, both ignoring Jackson's distressed voice repeating the word 'Here', "Absolutely!" Astrid cheered.

"Oh! And you can bring all of your axes!" The brunet laughed, excited to see the Viking weapons.

"What? Wait, no! N-No, no, no!" Jackson put his hands up and shook them disapprovingly.

"Of course will have the room for them-"

"Wait! Hiccup, wait. Slow down." He sighed and then continued, glad that he had both of their attention. "No one's axes are taking up room. No one is getting married."

The heartbroken voice from his younger sibling almost cracked Jackson's in two. "Wait…What?"

Jackson bit his lip then held rubbed his hands together nervously, "Can I talk to you…" He looked at Astrid then back to Hiccup, "_Alone?_"

The Prince, his face coloured with a scowl, stepped back and furrowed his brows at Jackson. "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!" He held Astrid's hand tightly, the blonde biting her lip all through-out the little disagreement.

The King gritted his teeth, and then unclenched his jaw with a sigh, "Fine. You can't marry someone you just met."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "You can if it's true love!"

"Hiccup, what do you know about true love?" Jackson muttered, making Hiccup snap.

"A lot more than you," The brunet tightened his free hand, curling it into a fist, "All you know is how to shut people out!"

That made Jackson's heart clench, but Hiccup was too angry to notice his brother's hurt expression, and Jackson was too proud to let Hiccup know how hurt he felt. The King smoothed his expression into a calm and cool one, talking in a stern tone. "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no…Now," He exhaled, "Excuse me…"

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

"No, you may not!" Jackson turned and glared at Astrid, who pursed her lips as he continued, "And I think you should leave."

Hiccup squeezed the blonde's hand and earned a weak smile from the girl. He then turned and glared at his brother. "The party is over, shut the gates." Jackson ordered two soldiers, and it made Hiccup panic.

If Jackson closed the gates, then Hiccup might never see Astrid again. He needed to do something to get his brother back! But he didn't know how…His rage triggered, the brunet decided to speak his mind.

The Prince rushed to his brother and reached for his glove, slipping it off his hand, "Jackson, no!"

When the fabric slipped from the King's hand, Jackson turned as his eyes slightly widened. "G-Give me back my glove!" He reached for it but Hiccup reeled back, the glove out of the King's reach.

"Jackson, please! I can't live like this anymore!"

The brunet's heart stopped when he heard the words spill from his older brother's lips: "Then leave!"

Jackson turned and made his way to the door, hugging himself. But Hiccup kept pushing on, "What did I ever do to you?!" He cried out, making Jackson almost freeze.

"Enough Hiccup!" He called back, almost whimpering, trying to get a hold of himself.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?" The brunet gritted his teeth and motioned the entire ballroom, "Why do you shut the whole world out! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" He yelled.

The King snapped. "I said, ENOUGH!" Jackson turned back and did what he vowed never to show.

Jackson created icicles around himself as his hand glided across to put emphasis on his words. And the crowd let out gasps…even Hiccup. And as he searched for the door handle, he could feel everyone's eyes on him and he heard some mutter.

"Sorcery…!" Gothel gasped, and then she hid behind her body guards, "I knew something unusual was going on here!"

The Prince was shocked, and he was only able to mutter his brother's name. "…Jackson?"

Finally succeeding in finding the door knob, the King opened the door and madly dashed out of the ballroom, into the halls and outside, and to his dislike, there were even more people there.

"You're Highness!" Someone from the crowd cheered, and the rest of the crowd cheered along with him.

He tried to get through the crowd of what seemed to be endless people, and then was stopped as a woman carrying a small babe asked with a worried tone, "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

He gulped and stepped back, away from the crowd, and his back then hit the edge of one of the fountains in the courtyard. He created another set of spikes as his unclothed hand touched the cold stone, freezing the water still.

"There he is!" Gothel called out from the door, ordering her men to get him.

Jackson stepped away from the fountain and looked back at the raven haired woman; he placed his hands in defence and pleaded, "Please, just stay away from me! Stay away!" He accidentally shot out some ice, freezing the doors and floor the Duchess was standing on, making her slip and fall.

"Monster!"

The crowd backed away from the once beloved King and gasped, muttered, some even screamed. Jackson had to get out of there.

"JACKSON!"

The King panicked and ran down a set of steps and met up with the open waters of the sea. He looked up at the path he just took, seeing the shadow of Hiccup following him. The boy then gasped as his feet were now on top of the newly frozen surface of the water. He then snapped his head back up as Hiccup made his way down the steps, "Jackson! Please, stop!" The brunet cried.

But the older didn't listen. He only ran. He ran as fast as he could, across the fjord and into the woods…No one knew that the frost reached even further than the fjords, across the vast oceans.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review :D**


	5. Cold and Dark

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews again :D**

**Miss Anony, I hpe you're happy with my plan which will start in this chapter! oAo Also for Sandy, I had him for Olaf for a while as well, but found another character to be Olaf (I also had Bunnymund be Olaf for a while too haha!)**

**Dragonridr55, I know that incest is frowned upon with most people (I don't really mind it though...) but that's why I made them adoptive brothers! So I wouldn't upset anyone oAo**

**Thank you Mar-mew and the other Guests! I'm glad you're enjoying this story!**

**Your reviews make me happy oAo**

* * *

The King finally fell from the sky, exhausted for flying a day straight. Lying still, on the cold snow as the wind softly caressed his face and threaded itself though his hair. Jackson looked up at the sky with blurry eyes as his tiredness finally caught up to him. He closed his eyes and then the wind suddenly picked up. "…The snow glows on the tundra tonight..."

Jackson lifted himself up and stared at the wide expanses of the ice made island. "Not a footprint to be seen…" He sighed and stood up straight, which made the wind calm down. The pale teen hugged himself as he gazed upon what seemed to be a never-ending sea, "A kingdom of isolation!" He brought his hands in front of him and gazed at his hands, dropping them, he lets out another sigh, "And it looks like…I'm the _King_" The teen would deny that his voice cracked.

Jackson hugged himself again and started walking towards a distant hill he caught onto. "The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside…" He squeezed his eyes closed and hugged himself tighter, "Couldn't keep it in! The Moon knows I've tried!" He cried, remembering the nights he practiced to hold his powers in and not let them be seen by others.

He fisted his hands and picked up speed, trudging through the snow, wanting to get to the tall hill, "Don't let them in! Don't let them see!" Jackson listed off the things his mother and father told him, "Be the good boy you always have to be!" He waved an accusing finger at no one, pretending to be his Father.

He looked at his glove and slipped it off, letting the wind take it away. The boy then continued walking, only to trip and fall onto the snow. Jackson groaned while rubbing his head, and he then checked out what on earth he stubbed his toe on. Brushing away the snow, the boy gazed upon an odd branch that sort of looked like a shepherd's crook. Jackson picked it up and stared at the icy ferns that appeared on the staff. He shook his head as he listed more things off, "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know…"

"Well…" He stopped walking and frowned at the crook; he then held it high above his head and cried out. "NOW THEY KNOW…!" Heaving his chest the boy just sighed, kicking the snow in front of him. Who was he kidding? He couldn't stay there…It was just…Just too painful! With_ him_ being there, and having to be hidden away from everyone! Jackson couldn't do it any more, he had to do _something!_ He had to-

_"__Let it go…"_

The King turned around, almost jumping out of his skin when he heard the familiar voice.

"You…" He breathed, gazing upon the tall man dressed in black. Jackson furrowed his brows and took a cautious step forward, "What are you doing here?"

_"__I knew that this would happen..."_ The man spoke, his face coloured with pity.

It made Jackson almost want to hurl, "Don't you dare pretend to act like you care Pitch!"

The man in black sighed and shook his head. He slowly made his way past the King and halted, _"You, and I both know that you didn't belong there." _He turned and looked at the back of Jackson's head, _"You belong here, where you can be yourself and not scare or __hurt__anyone…"_ Jackson slowly turned his head and faced Pitch with teary eyes. _"Especially, him"_

The teen inhaled as Pitch moved to comfort him. _"But you don't have to be alone, Jack…"_

"Y-You'll stay?" The boy asked, his voice wavering as the man placed his hands on his shoulders.

With a smile, the man in black replied, _"…Only if you let it go" _And then he vanished in thin air, only leaving small particles of dark sand on the white, untouched snow.

Jackson silently stared at where Pitch stood only a few seconds ago. "L-Let it go…?" He asked himself and looked up into the blue sky. Then he furrowed his brows and turned back to make his way to the hill, and with a swing of his staff, he unleashed his winter magic, "LET IT GO!"

He flicked his wrist, the crook twirling, and created a beautiful figure dancing out of flawless, clear ice, "Can't hold me back anymore!"

Letting out a sigh, he lifted his unoccupied hand and released a small flurry of snowflakes. "Let it go!" Jackson then expertly twirled his staff, "Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"

"I don't care! What they're going to say!" He pushed as the falling snow behind him and started stalking his way up the tall hill, "Let the storm rage on…" He stopped and used his feet to slip off the constricting shoes. When he was taking them off he remember his Mother telling him to never take them off in the snow, and the teen muttered what he always said when he slipped them off either way…

"The cold never bothered me anyway!"

He let out a laugh as he unclipped his purple cloak, the friendly wind taking it away into the air. "It's funny how some distance…"He turned and gazed upon the white tundras and the, thankfully, never ending seas, "Makes everything seem small!" And then he jogged a little as the land began to ascend, "And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"

The King turned and started to run up the hill, stopping suddenly when his bare feet couldn't walk no further as a large gap was in the way of getting to the other side. With a smirk, Jackson looked around for a second, thinking of what he could do to get across, and once an idea was set in his mind, he breathed out "It's time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through!" He swung and pointed his staff at the gap between the two cliffs, shooting out a strike of ice and creating a stair case.

Looking at the stair case, he furrowed his eyes. He wanted it to be a perfect as the woman he made not long ago, but how…His blue eyes then brightened. "No right. No wrong. No Rules for me!" He smiled and placed the crook of the staff on the stairs and the rough, messy stair case began to smooth out underneath the shepherd's crook. "I'M FREE!" He laughed and ran up the stairs, sliding his staff on the railings in front of him. "Let it go! Let it go!"

The wind howled and he threw his head back, suddenly being picked up by the friendly spirit, he staff trailing behind him and smoothing out the rest of the stair case, "I am one with the wind and sky!"

The Wind dropped him on his feet at the top of the stairs, "Let it go!" He cried out as he spun, "Let it go!" Jackson shook his head vigorously, he then cried out it the sky, "YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY!"

He ran then stopped, "Here I _stand_!" slamming the butt of his staff onto the snow, creating a large solid snowflake, "And here I _stay_!"

Looking around once more, he muttered "Let the storm rage on…!" He then fell silent as he raised his staff slowly, the ground slowly rising with him. And all around him, walls of ice began to rise from the already rising floor. Jackson then suddenly slammed his staff back down and swung it around. He moved his staff up and then down, and then he spun "…My power flurries through the air into the ground!"

Jackson then twirled his staff again and shot magic through the ice-y walls of his creation; creating a ceiling "My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around!" He brought down the branch and his hand, lowering them to his chest as he brought down a beautiful ice crystal chandelier from the centre of the ceiling. "And one thought crystalizes like an ice-y blast!" The teen grinned then slipped off his crown, causing his smile to slip off his lips as he stared at his reflection in the clean silver.

He shook his head, remembering Pitch's deal, "…I'm never going back!" Jackson cried, and threw away the blue jewelled, silver crown, skidding across the room with a _Clang!_ He turned away from where the head piece landed and fisted his hands, "THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!"

He ran his fingers through his hair, messing his hair and creating more spikes, "Let to go!" He twirled his staff once again, "Let it go!" Jackson ran his fingers up, in front of his body, changing the black plants and light blue shirt into a white shirt and his favourite brown tattered pants he used to wear when he was trapped inside his room. "And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" The boy then stepped forward, creating a long blue cloak, "Let it go, let it go! That perfect boy is gone!"

Walking towards the balcony, Jackson closed his eyes and felt the sun's warmth envelope his face, "Here I _STAND!_" He yelled, spreading his arms out, proudly making his way outside in the sunlight, "In the _LIGHT OF DAY!_" He nodded and lifted his staff up as he walked to the railing of the balcony. "Let the storm rage _ON_!"

He dropped his arms and smirked, looking across the tundra, "The cold never bothered me anyway." He then turned, swishing his cloak behind him and using his magic to close the doors as he made his way through.

Jackson paused as his eyes met with Pitch's. _"Lovely palace you have created, my boy…"_

The teen blushed and nodded, "Thank you. I never knew I could do something like this…" He added shyly.

The tall man chuckled and picked up the deserted crow,_, "Now, now Jackson-"_

"It's Jack now."

_"__Oh?"_ Pitch replied, surprised at the sudden correction, _"Well then, Jack, I do believe that you will still need…" He _then placed the crown on the boy's head, _"This."_ He smiled at the younger, _"Can't have you ruling without a crown, now can we?"_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Ahhhhh A**


	6. It Would Have Been Better

**Hello again! There's no singing in this chapter! Hell yes. Also mention of a Coraline character. I really couldn't be bothered to make up an OC for the idea that I have, so the mentioned character will be Beldam! oAo (scarylady)**

**To Mari-mew, Ohohoho, you're gonna just have to read to find out! :D Hehehe, the hijack will take its time to get here...Its being a huge pain in the butt, but it shall get here!**

**Miss Anony, did Pitch seem nice? Did he really? (hurhur *givesplotawayaccidentallywhoops*)**

**And yes! Jack and Hiccup will be together Kathythelion! I'm just taking my sweet time to get them together! :D *nervously pats lion* (pleasedon'teatme)**

**Thank you for the reviews! They keep a smile on my face :')**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked as the two made their way back into the courtyard.

Hiccup looked back and shook his head, "No…"

The blonde caught up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Did you know?" She asked with a raised brow behind her fringe.

"…No…"

"Snow...I-It's snowing?! The King has CURSED this land!" Gothel cried as snowflakes began to descending from the sky. "He must be stopped!" She pointed to her body guards and commanded, "You must go after him!"

"W-wait, no!" Hiccup intervened, catching Duchess Gothel's attention.

The raven haired woman placed the two men in front of her and glared, "And you? Is there sorcery in you too! Are you an abomination too?!"

The brunet scowled, "No! I'm completely normal, and my brother is NOT an abomination!"

"He almost killed me!" Gothel accused.

"You slipped on ice." Astrid retorted.

The older woman stared down at the blonde, "_His_ ice!"

Hiccup came in between the two, "It was an accident! H-He was scared! He didn't mean it…He didn't mean any of it!" The green eyed teen looked down, "…Tonight was my fault, so I'm the one who's gonna go after him."

"What!" Astrid yelled in disbelief.

"Yes!" Gothel whole-heartedly agree.

And Hiccup…Well he just ignored them, "Bring me my horse, please!" He started to walk away, determination running through his veins, until Astrid stopped him.

"Hiccup, wait, let me go with you! It's too dangerous…"

"Jackson isn't dangerous…And besides, I need you to take care of things here while I'm gone." Hiccup held the blonde's hand, "Can you?"

Astrid sighed and blew her fringe out of the way, only for it to fall back in place again. "I swear on the gods…"

As Hiccup slipped on his horse, he winced but ignored the dull throb in his stump, "I leave Lady Astrid in charge!" The throbbing then turned into a sharp pain which shot from his stump up his leg as the freezing temperature dropped even more. He slipped side-ways and thankfully Astrid caught him. The brunet let out a small grunt of pain and the blonde shook her head.

"…You're not going to be able to find him like that, Hiccup…" She helped him stand up and smile sadly at him. "We'll send some guards to check the Mountains and the woods…We'll find him, don't worry …" She assured the prince as she carried him inside.

The brunet blinked at her words, but didn't question it. He stayed silent as the girl helped him inside, his mind being struck by a strange memory, one he doubted really happened.

_The white haired boy looked out the window and stared wide eyed at the beautiful aurora outside, "Hic! Psst!" The boy whispered as he crawled on the bed, on top of his best friend, "Hic! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He whined, shaking him as he rocked, the springs in the brunet's bed squeaking._

_It made the other boy pout slightly and open his eyes, "Jack?" He then let out a gasp and sat up straight, his large green eyes wide, "What are you doing here?!"Hiccup whispered harshly._

_The older of the two giggled and laid on top of the smaller boy's lap, "I couldn't get to sleep! The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So we have to play!"_

_Hiccup let a small smirk grace his lip as pushed the young prince off the bed, "I don't even wanna ask how you managed to escape the castle, but go play by yourself! I don't wanna get into trouble with Madame Beldam" He couldn't help the shiver that ran up and down his spine at the old hag's name._

_The older let out a gasp and then peeked up from the side of the bed with a frown, "That weirdo won't find out, and even if she does I'll protect you, pinky promise! C'moooon" He drawled out, climbing on top of the brunet, making Hiccup blush lightly._

_"__Jack, no…" He looked away and pouted, scared that the Beldam would burst through the door._

_With a huff the Prince deflated much to Hiccup's relief, and then unfortunately gained an idea. Jack grinned with mischief and held the brunet's nose, "Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?"_

_Hiccup rolled his eyes, but gave him a small grin._

_…_

"I'm sorry, Milady" The chief of the guards addressed Astrid "…But no one has seen the King anywhere, some have a feeling that he has left Burgess."

"…Did he really forget our promise again?" Hiccup whispered. It had been two days since his brother went missing, and the brunet had an unwavering doubt that Jackson was definitely not in Burgess anymore. Astrid came and sat down next to him on the bed and furrowed her brows.

"…What promise?"

"…It was when me and Jack were younger…He made a dumb promise when we were only friends"

The blonde blinked and nodded, "I knew you guys weren't related…"

Hiccup glanced at her and chuckled, "Yeah, well it doesn't take a genius to figure that out-ow!" The brunet rubbed his arm where the blonde punched it.

She shot him a smirk and then dropped it with a serious tone, "Alright, continue, but without the attitude."

The brunet slowly ceased rubbing his arm, muttering "Sure thing Mother…"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, what was the promise he made you?"

"Well, he promised me that he would protect me, and one day when I was still living at the orphanage I…" Hiccup's breath hitched as he curled his fists into the blankets, his mind flashed memories he locked up years ago, wanting to forget them. He looked up at the blonde when her hand touched his, her expression was soft; something he thought he'd never see on a Viking's face.

"Everyone has something in their pasts no one likes to talk about. You don't need to tell me…"

The prince thanked her and continued, "Well, after…_that_, the promise became an actual oath to Jack, and then after we became brothers he broke it when he locked himself away and now…Now he's left Burgess and gone to only the stars above know…How does he think he can protect me when he isn't here."

Astrid furrowed her brows, "Do you really think he's left Burgess?"

Hiccup looked up at her with a dull expression, "Jackson may be the biggest trickster I know…but when it comes to hiding…He can't"

"Well, he has been hiding his powers from you all your life..."

"…I guess he must've put more effort into hiding his true identity from me more than he did when we use to play hide and seek then" Hiccup laughed, and Astrid inwardly winced when she heard the pain filled noise.

She wished she could help…

…

Astrid arrived at the small room Hiccup was currently curled up in. She silently sat down next to him and let her cold skin be kissed by the heat of the flames inside the fireplace. The silence was almost deafening, and she could almost hear Hiccup brooding from where she sat; so she decided to break the silence.

"…It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything-First your leg, your parents, now Jackson…" Astrid's voice was barely above a whisper as they both sat in front of the fire. Another day had past and people still searched everywhere for Jackson. With the fjord frozen, they couldn't send any boats out to search for the King in other lands.

"Thank you, for summing that up." The Prince replied bitterly, and it made Astrid bite her lip. The brunet stared solemnly at the crackling flame and sighed, uncurling himself and letting his legs spread out in front of him "I…" Hiccup sighed, wanting to attempt an apology but couldn't bring himself to do so, his throat dried and tongue swelled. "…Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? I-It would have been better for everyone…" He muttered as he looked at the blonde.

Astrid pursed her lips and placed the warm rag on Hiccup's stump, "Yup, everyone else is probably thinking the same thing…" The brunet couldn't help but feel a small sting with the girl's bluntness. "…So why didn't you?"

Her questioning made Hiccup purse his lips into a thin line and gaze back at the warm fire, and after a while, when the Prince didn't answer, Astrid pressed on, repeating herself. "Why didn't you?"

The brunet glanced at her then to the flame, "I don't know."

"That's not an answer." Astrid snapped back, dipping the rag into the warm pot of water.

Hiccup turned and glared at her, "Why is this so important to you!" He yelled, becoming pissed off at her bothersome words.

Keeping her cool, the girl placed the warm cloth on his knee and looked him straight in the eyes, "Because I want to make sure that you want to fight for your life and everything in it. I want to know if Prince Hiccup of Burgess has got what it takes to take hold of his own life…" Her voice was stern, yet soft and kind. And as she looked back at the fire she sighed and closed her eyes, and then looked back at the shocked Prince. "…I also want to know if you're serious about getting your brother back, because if you are, I have a way to get to him…"

* * *

**Baaaaaaaah, cliff hanger. Because dramatic reveals and junk (not really). Anyway! I hope you liked the chapter :D (Sorry if you came across any mistakes xAx)**

**Also, I was watching the movie again today and I realised I mixed up the scenes...Oh well. Pfft.**


	7. Dragons

**Here's another chapter! My apologies to ShawolAlex (Mari-mew) for my fumbling responses to your review! I was distracted with something and ended up reading your review wrong (don't ask how I managed that, it happens regularly...)**

**Miss Anony! Thank you for your review! Mwahahah yes. Cliff hangers. They are so unnecessary but necessary. And ahhhh Pitch does, the poor baby vAv**

**Sauara! Thank you for your reviews on my chapters! oAo To answer your reviews. 1. I'm glad you did! 2. But I love Astrid oAo(she's such a cutie) 3. I love Vanilla! 4. Gothel is crazy evil in Tangled, so yes, yes she is. 4. I like Blackice, but it isn't my favourite pairing, so I feel uncomfortable writing it vAv 5. Sorry oAo but they will be lovers...**

**Dragonridr55, *raises hand weakly* If Jack didn't lock Hiccup out of his life they'd still be super close friends, because that's what they were before becoming adoptive brothers, friends...And one of them was crushing on the other when they were young when they were still friends. They aren't blood related. Them being Brothers is just a title...****(I think I should put an actual summary up)**

**Slayterxyz, ahhhhhh thank you oAo I shall update again soon!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

"Come on!" Astrid ushered the Prince to the ship which she arrived in.

Hiccup hugged himself, trying to warm up inside his cloak, "I still can't believe you brought dragons with you!" He whispered in utter disbelief, and then muttered underneath his breath, "Why did you even bring dragons…?"

"I still can't believe why I didn't think of this earlier!" The blonde smirked and hopped on the boat, she then extended her hand, "Need some help?" And the Prince took it appreciatively, but then was stopped from moving forward by the girl. "Nuh-uh, not until you tell me why you yelled at your brother"

"I knew I forgot something…" The teen groaned, making Astrid smirk. With a sigh, the brunet rubbed his neck, "I…I was so sick and tired of being kept in the dark for so long…I was only eight when Jack locked me out, and I just…" Hiccup shut his eyes, "I dealt with it for ten years…Tonight when I finally had the chance to talk to him face to face I just…snapped!" Hiccup then let out a long sigh and open his eyes as the girl's hand squeezed his own.

Astrid's face softened, "…Do you feel better now?" She asked, a small smile slipping on her face.

The Prince looked up at her and smiled back, gently and nodded. "Yeah…I guess? Thanks Astrid…I'm going to punch him so hard when I see him; right in the nose!" Hiccup declared as Astrid helped him on the boat.

The blonde smiled and looked around, "Glaaaad you feel that way." She then looked back at Hiccup, "Okay, so you got something of Jack's?" Hiccup handed her a blanket which she took wordlessly, "I know this is really risky, but you need to wanna find Jack fast, so I'm gonna give you the fastest dragon known to Vikings…Where is-Oh. Here." Astrid dragged Hiccup over to one of the many large crates and cells on the boat and placed him in front of the crate…leaving him absolutely breathless.

"I…I-I-Is that a…" He stammered…a lot.

"Yup, the one and only..." The blonde placed a fist on her hips and grinned at the Prince, "So, you ready to get the Royal Majesty of Burgess back?"

Hiccup stared as the black beast moved in its cage. In the darkness, the dragon's eyes glowed bright yellowish green, eerily in the night. Its gaze met with Hiccup's own.

"…Just gonna warn you now. This guy is a lot of trouble."

Hiccup could only nod at what…well, whatever Astrid said as he was still staring at the caged dragon. "I can't believe it…" His rounded eyes were actually staring at the eyes of the offspring of lightning and death itself!

"What? That you're gonna go on an adventure outside the palace walls? You have a way to save your brother? You need to pee your pants? Your leg is hurting again?" Astrid shot off all these questions, using a worried tone for the last one.

"…I'm gonna ride a Night Fury!"

…..

Riding a Dragon took time to learn, it took months upon months…That's what Astrid had told him. But Hiccup only had two hours to do so and to Astrid? He was doing 'pretty okay'. The blonde gave him the basic need to know instructions when riding a dragon and also the basics of dragon mail as Astrid placed a small Terrible Terror on the brunet's shoulder. But with the brunet's excitement, he accidentally blocked her out.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" The blonde asked, touching Hiccup's arm, snapping him out of his excited state.

The brunet looked at the blue eyed beauty and smiled, "He's my brother, he would never hurt me…"

And so, with a small kiss on the cheek from Astrid, Hiccup was off to get his brother back, shooting into the night sky.

…

All was good for a few hours, travelling at neck breaking speeds. The wind was cold, biting the boy's cheeks, but all was still good, being used to the cold weather. "So…" The brunet started, wanting to break the odd silence that surrounded him and the calm, charcoal dragon and the fidgety green critter. "Astrid said that you don't let many people ride you? Is that true or…?"

The Prince had to slightly do a double take when he caught himself actually talking to a dragon. He then almost fell off said dragon as it grumbled in what seemed to be a reply!

Blinking his green eyes, the teen looked down at the head of the animal, "Sorry, I couldn't understand you, bud."

The black as night beast grumbled again, _'It's true.'_

Hiccup choked on air, "YOU CAN TALK?!" He cried out.

The dragon made a noise which was close to a laugh. The teen raised his brows and yelled again, "Don't laugh! I never know you guys could talk! Why didn't Astrid tell me you could?!"

The dragon bleated and descended towards the water, _'Because no one knows I can.'_ He touched the water with his paw and made a rumbled noise, _'My name is Toothless…If you ever wondered.'_

Hiccup thought back to the books he used to read in runes, and then blinked as he translated it. "O-oh …Wait, Toothless?"

_'__If you laugh, I will throw you into your watery grave._' The dragon growled, cutting the Prince off and the Terrible Terror made a noise rivalling a human laugh.

Chuckling nervously, the teen petted Toothless' head, "Well, my name is Hiccup…so I guess we make quite a pair with strange names?"

_'__Whatever…'_ Toothless grumbled.

Hiccup laughed, and then a more comfortable silence fell over them. The air twirled his hair around him and the sea crashed against the rocks of a near-by island. It was soothing and he couldn't help but let out a content sigh.

Though the small moment was cut and ripped apart by multiple arrows that shot from an unknown direction. The teen let out a yell and ducked down on the dragon, "What the hell was that?!"

_'__It came from that Celtic ship up ahead!'_ Toothless grumbled. The Prince then searched the seas in front of them and went wide eyed. Three large boats floated on the water, all filled with countless of men. Hiccup gasped in the middle of straightening up, only to duck down against the back of the black dragon.

"Why are they attacking us?!" He asked.

_'__Vikings and the Scots are enemies! Which make dragons their enemies too'_ the beast explained with quick haste as he dodged multiple arrows, and rocks that flew at the trio.

The brunet tightened his grip on the saddle and kept his head down, "We should find shelter!" He cried, earning an annoyed groan from the dragon.

_'__Not sure if you noticed Prince, but we're in the middle of the vast ocean!'_

"Then can't you out fly them?!" The boy yelped as the quick movements through the air almost made him fall. The sudden jolt made the green Terror squawk at the two and shot off into the sky. "HEY!" Hiccup reached out to the small reptile, but Toothless told him otherwise.

_'__Don't bother! Once a Terror is scared, it's no use! She will probably return to Astrid so do not worry!'_

Hiccup looked back down at the dragon and yelped, ducking once more, "Can't you go any faster?!" And as the reptile was about to retort back, a large net was thrown and wrapped itself around them, making Hiccup yell and the dragon to let out a distressing noise as they slowly descended into the sea.

A large _Splash!_ Was the last thing Hiccup heard before darkness captured him with its' icy grip.

* * *

**Toothless is Sven. Yes. Because it he is a cutie. What a cutie. Hahaaaaa, anyway... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	8. Interesting

**Hahaha...Here's a new chapter.**

**Ahhh, Mari-mew! Yes, you'll find out what happened with Jack and Pitch! :D I'm glad that you like the twist!**

**Jack already sung Let it Go two or three chapters ago Miss Anony oAo I did mess up the scenes though, but I'm not going to sap them around! (I'm too lazy to do so A)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"__Hiccup?!"_

The teen furrowed his brows at the strange, yet familiar deep voice and let out a groan. Hiccup blinked through bleary eyes. "Dad, don't kill him!" He could hear someone pleading. "If you kill him, we won't be able to get information about his tribe! And with the way he's dressed, he might not even be a Viking!"

There was a silence, and then it sounded like a sword sliding back into its sheath. "…Alright lass…Fine. Put him and the beast in the brig!" A man ordered, earning multiple yes sirs.

The world went black once more.

…..

The boy woke up in a dark room. It's constant rocking almost making him sick. His green eyes then snapped open as all that happened in the past four days slapped him in the face.

The Prince shot up and looked around frantically, "Toothless?" The boy called out, making the dragon croon. He calmed down as his eyes landed upon the dragon. He made his way towards the metal bars and sat down next to the tied up and muzzled beast. "Hey bud…You okay?" He asked.

The dragon could only nod then grumbled. Hiccup looked around and figured out that they were locked up by the people who attacked them. It made the Prince frowned as he rested his head against the metal, at this current situation, he felt utterly defeated. He knew he wouldn't figure out a way to escape from his prison, even though he had been locked up before...

"...I'll never get my brother back" He whispered, his green eyes started to tear up. "…He probably thinks I've abandoned him…"

Toothless crooned when he heard the boy sniffle. The dragon moved his muzzle and pressed it against the bars of their cage. He crooned again and puffed hot air through his nose, making the brown mop of the Prince's move. It made the boy smile softly and patted Toothless' nose. "…Dragons are better than people…" The boy mumbled and started to sing softly as he asked, "Bud, don't you think that's true?"

The dragon grumbled and the brunet just laughed, _'Yeah… People we'll beat you, and curse you and cheat you…'_ Toothless let out a rumble which rivalled laughing. _'Everyone of 'em's bad! Except you'_

Hiccup rubbed the snout of the dragon again and smiled warmly, "Aw, thanks buddy…" He sighed, and the dragon sighed to, letting out a wretched smell of fish, wafting through Hiccup's nose. With a smile and a wave of his hand, the brunet continued, "But people smell better than dragons. Bud, don't you think I'm right?" He asked with a raised brow.

Rolling his eyes, the dragon gave the Prince a sassy look, _'That's once again true. All, except you!'_

"You got me" He accepted, and hugged his knees to his chest, leaning back on the metal bars, "Let's call it a night?"

_'__Good night' _Toothless crooned.

The brunet sighed and closed his eyes, "Don't let the frostbite bite…" Silence then fell over the duo and sleep was about to claim them, but a voice cut their peace.

"…Nice duet"

Both teen and dragon jumped. The brunet looked up with wide eyes and then remembered the voice from before, "Y-You!"

The person was cloaked in darkness of the shadows created by the moonlight. "Shush!" The girl hissed. With a sigh, the mysterious girl stepped into the moonlight, stepping closer to the bars of Hiccup's prison.

The boy blinked at the girl, who he now could see clearly. Her fiery red hair and shining blue eyes only brightened in the moonlight. Hiccup then raised a brow, "Who are you?"

The red head shook her head, her red curls bouncing everywhere. "It honestly doesn't matter…" She then sighed and looked back up the stairs on the ship. "…Look," she stared back at Hiccup, "I can get you out of here…"

The Prince's eyes widened and then glanced at Toothless then back at the mysterious girl, "R-Really?"

She nodded then moved even closer, slipping her hands on the bars. "But in return, you take me with you."

"…Why?"

"It doesn't matter why! Just take me with you to where ever you're going!" She hissed.

The boy looked at Toothless and they both thought the same thing. She was tricking them. Hiccup stared back at the girl with a bored expression, "This is a trick, isn't it?"

The girl's eyes widened and shook her head frantically, "No!" She whispered harshly, and then proceeded to press her face into the bars, "I have to leave! If I don't, my freedom will be taken away!" She pleaded quietly.

Hiccup faltered at that…Her freedom? The brunet furrowed his brows and bit his cheek. Toothless just mentioned they could have her bust them out and they could escape before she could go with then and Hiccup was just considering the idea…But to leave the girl and doom her of losing freedom? The boy shook his head. He would be like the Beldam…No, he had to help her. "Fine." He agreed, breathlessly.

The red head almost squeaked, but then composed herself. "Thank you…" She whispered, and then pulled out a large ring with multiple keys on them. She unlocked Hiccup's cell and opened it a silently as she could. He smiled warmly and then made his way to Toothless' cell, the girl following him. She happily unlocked the cage and smiled at them both.

…..

"Ready?" The brunet asked, turning his head towards her. The girl shook her head against the boy's shoulder and tightened her arms around his torso. Toothless almost laughed at the girl's actions. Hiccup sighed and patted the dragon on his head, "Alright buddy, we're ready."

The girl couldn't help but let out a squeal as they took off into the air. Hiccup felt relief as his hair whipped around, the cold air nipping at his cheeks and nose. The brunet then found it hard to breathe and then figured out that it was the girl's death grip that made it hard, so the boy whispered to his dragon to slow down and Toothless did so.

He almost let out a sigh of relief when the girl loosened her grip instantly. "…Sorry, flying is very new to me…" She whispered, the wind nearly stealing her voice.

Hiccup laughed and shook his head, "It's okay; I was the same when I started flying too." He spoke as if he started years ago, but Toothless huffed and slapped him with his ear flap.

_'__You only started riding me a few hours ago!'_ And it made the brunet flush.

The nameless stranger looked at the slightly frosty waves of the vast ocean. "…The sea…"

Hiccup pursed his lips, "That's my brother's magic…"

"You mean King Jackson?" The question made the brunet falter.

"How did you know I was talking about him?" He asked, his green eyes never leaving the frozen trail.

"My mother shoved all she could about the kingdoms down my throat…Also your clothes; my clan use to trade with Burgess a long time ago" Furrowing her brows, the strange girl looked at the boy, "What made him go all ice crazy?"

Hiccup then sighed, his shoulders slumping, "It was my fault…You see, I got engaged and then he freaked out because I only met her that day and he wouldn't bless the marriage!"

_'__He's sane then.' _Toothless grumbled.

The girl then straightened her back, creating space between the two teens, "Wait, you got engage to someone you just met that day?"

The Prince nodded, "Yeah, anyway, then I got mad, and then he got mad, and then he started to walk away and I grabbed his glove-"

"Hold on!" The red head interrupted, and then scooted closer to try and look Hiccup in the face, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you met _that day_?!"

"Yes! Now pay attention," The boy huffed, continuing on with his tale. "But the thing is, he wore those gloves all the time! So I just thought, maybe he had a thing about dirt!"

The girl, still on about the fact that the boy got engaged to someone he just met, yelled "Didn't your parents warn you about strangers?!"

The Prince's green eyes then glanced back at her and he scooted forward, "Yeees, they did." It made the girl rolled her eyes. He laughed, "But Astrid is not a stranger!"

"Oh, yeah, then what's her last name?"

Hiccup froze as he tried to remember what the blonde beauty's last name was. He rolled his eyes and retorted, "Of the Northern Iles."

"What's her favourite food?" She asked.

He replied back with confidence, "Sandwiches!"

"Best Friend's name?" The red head shot another question, absentmindedly looking down at the water.

Hiccup scoffed, "Probably Sven…" Picking a common Viking name he'd come across while reading about them.

"Eye colour?"

"Dreamy…"

The girl smirked, and asked a bizarre question to catch him off guard. "Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter…" Hiccup sighed, looking longingly out towards them.

The stranger then snickered, and then tried to whack him out even more. "Have you had a meal with her yet? What if you don't like the way she eats! What if you don't like the way she picks her nose?"

"Picks her nose?"

"And _eats_ it…"

"Excuse me miss, but she is a Lady!" Hiccup turned and narrowed his eyes at her, and then the girl just shrugged and looked back down at the water, away from his glare.

"Everyone does it…" She muttered.

_'__It's true' _

Hiccup snapped his head and stared at Toothless, "What! Ew-" He then tried to blow his fringe out of the way and continued talking, "Look! It's doesn't matter, its true love!"

"Doesn't sound like true love." The girl snapped.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" He asked, cocking his brow.

The girl fell silent, and then let out a squeak, "..No, but…" She scoffed, "I have friends who are."

"You have friends, who are love experts?" Hiccup laughed and shook his head, "I'm not buying it!"

_'__Stop talking.'_ Toothless order Hiccup and he twitched his ears.

It made the brunet shake his head again, "No, no, no, I'd like to meet these-" His eyes widened as a loud screech pierced the teens' ears. The Prince winced and scrunched up his nose. He gazed at the horizon and looked behind the red head that had fallen silent. Once the Prince saw red, white eyes, he snapped back to face forward and tugged on the saddle, "Toothless, go!"

The dragon didn't need to be told twice and shot forward. "What are they?!" The girl asked, looking behind them.

"From what I've read? Whispering Deaths"

"Dragons?!"

"Yeah!"

The girl held onto his torso tightly as they picked up speed, "W-What do we do?"

_'__Don't worry, I've got this.'_

"But we wanna help!" Hiccup yelled over the wind.

_'__No!'_ Toothless snapped.

"Why not?"

_'__Because I don't trust your judgement!'_ The dragon dodged the blast from one of the stalking dragons.

The Prince could only scoff, ignoring the death grip from the stranger, "EXCUSE ME?"

_'__Who marries someone they just met?!'_

"He has a point!" The girl squealed as Toothless looped around in order to dodge another jet of fire. Hiccup huffed and grabbed hold off the small knife from his belt.

"It's true love!" He then threw the knife and it stabbed the dragon closest to them. It enraged the whispering death and made it bump into Toothless, whipping the girl off the dragon. The Prince gasped and grabbed hold of the red head, "Stranger!" He cried.

"It's Merida!" She snapped and then cried in pain as her body was whipped by the tail of another Whispering Death. Hiccup looked around and shoved his other hand in a bag on the side and found a small hammer. He pulled it out and threw it at the Dragon, "Whoa!" The red head yelled, dodging the moving object. She looked at him with wide eyes as the boy pulled her up, "YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

"But I didn't!" Hiccup snapped back as she slipped on behind him again. The teens' eyes went wide eyed, and they both gasped.

Toothless narrowly missed a fire ball from the last standing Whispering Death. Hiccup leaned forward, "Get ready to fire bud!" He squinted and focused as the gas in the enemy dragon's stomach rose up in its mouth. "Fire!"

The blue eel-like dragon screeched and then fell into the watery abyss below the trio, much like the other Whispering Deaths. The teens laughed, nervously, trying to shake the scared feeling and calm their beating hearts. "Well…" Merida chuckled, "That was interesting"

_'__Interesting?'_ Toothless grumbled.

* * *

**(Sorry for any mistakes or really bad and confusing responses to other's reviews. My ability to read and understand what people are saying has decreased because I just finished my half yearly exams two days ago and I still feel super stressed out. vAv sorry for any confusion!)**


	9. Revealing the Past

**Sorry. I took longer than I usually do to upload this! I'm busier now that school has started up again, and I kinda felt a bit down this week. I got my creative writing exam back and scored a really low mark. I know my writing is bad, but I didn't think it would've been that bad...But anyway, I got over it and woo, posting up another chapter! I also got tickets to the advance screening to Httyd 2 here in sydney! Oh Gods, I'm so excited!**

**I'm glad you laughed Mari-Mew! Hahaha ahhh, it would be cute wouldn't it? And with Jack and Pitch, that will be cleared in the next chapter or so! :D**

**Hahaha, Thank you Miss Anony! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**This is were the hijack slips it. (Very badly slips in.) ****Please enjoy!**

* * *

"…The islands…" Hiccup breathed, looking at the lands that they passed.

Merida gazed at the land and furrowed her brows, "They're completely frozen…"

The Prince then shook his head and looked forward, "But they'll be fine, Jack will thaw it."

Unfolding a map that had multiple crosses on them, Merida glanced up from the parchment to Hiccup, "Will he?"

"Yeah…" The teen pursed his lips, gaining a slight doubt for his brother. He shook his head, shaking the doubt away and looked back at the red head with a smile, "So, where do we go next?"

Merida bit her lip and then pointed out the multiple storm clouds on the horizon; "We need to take a different path …" She gnawed at her bottom lip.

Toothless changed course and glided towards near-by land. _'He's scent is getting stronger…This way'_

…

Hiccup sighed as he rolled out the thick mats above the snowy grounds. He then turned to Merida who carried two rabbits in her hand. "I'm surprised I actually caught some. Quick wee rabbits these were…" She took out a small and knife and before she could plunge it into one of the dead creatures, Hiccup turned away trying not to gag.

He finished setting up the large tent and turned to the duo. He joined Merida on the tree that Toothless knocked over and enjoyed the warmth that touched his skin. The dragon was currently resting on the other side of the fire, his belly full of fish from his hunt before.

The red head nudged Hiccup and handed him a completely cooked rabbit and turned back to the fire. "So, Prince Hiccup," Merida said all too cheerfully, "How 'bout you tell me about yourself?"

Hiccup looked at her with a raised brow, "How about you go first? I mean, you probably know more about me than I do about you so…"

She thought for a while and then nodded, "Seems fair," She twirled the rabbit over the fire and began her tale, "I'm a princess, first born of Clan DunBroch."

Hiccup looked at her in surprise, "Y-You're a princess?"

"Aye I am, I don't act like one though. My mother used to complain, reminding me of all the responsibilities a princess has!" She sighed and looked at the fire as she took the cooked rabbit, "I…I was betrothed…After stowing away on my father's ship, I was to be married when I returned home…" The red head sighed, "I was meant to be married off long ago, before now, but I accidentally turned my mother into a bear to change my fate…"

Hiccup almost choked on his food, "Wait, WHAT?!"

Merida laughed and shook her head, "I wanted to change my fate, to not be forced into a marriage my mother arranged, so I visited a witch and she gave me a spell to do so, but I ended up changing my mother into a bear! She's back to normal know though…But now, she wants me to marry a Viking to settle a peace treaty between us and them, and I didn't think I'd be able to escape-but then YOU come along and-"

"Wait, hold on. You…I…Did I just start a war!?" Hiccup swallowed trying to take in the Princess' tale.

Merida looked at him and grinned, "Gee, I think you did." She patted the brunet on the back, "Good going Hiccup." Her words make the brunet choke. "So, tell me about you." She changed the subject and Hiccup had to hit his chest to stop trying to choke.

"Uh…Well, I was an orphan before I got adopted into the royal family. I never knew my original family or what happened to them but…I'm just glad I got out of that godforsaken orphanage…"

The Princess nodded and then her eyes trailed down to his leg, "…How'd you lose your leg?"

The brunet looked down at his prosthetic and shrugged, "I don't actually know…I think I lost it when I was very little, that or I just can't remember." Hiccup furrowed his brows, "I can't really remember most of my childhood…"

The red head pursed her lips, "That's a shame. I bet you and Jack were big trouble makers when you were younger…" She chuckled.

Hiccup laughed along with her, remembering all the times they messed around the town and castle. "Well, from what I remember, it was mostly Jack's fault. He'd always ask me to outside to play, but all I just wanted to do was read or stay inside."

"You went along with him anyway?" Merida smiled softly.

The brunet nodded, "Of course, If I didn't he'd dragged me outside if I didn't agree. But it was fun. We played in the snow for hours, and when the sun went down…" He furrowed his brows, remembering that strange flashback he had before. "At sun down, he'd sneak into the orphanage and drag me out to play again. But I'm not sure how many times he actually did that."

"Wow. He must've been a restless child…" She raised a brow at the Prince's dazed expression.

Hiccup was lost in a wave of memories, full of doubt half of them had really happened. He let his face flush pink when he thought back to that strange memory of the night Jack sneaking into the orphanage, remembering the even strange thoughts he had about his friend back then. Could that have been all a dream?

"Hiccup?" Merida snapped her fingers in front of his face, which made him jump.

The Prince stared with wide eyes and a flustered face at the Princess, squeaking out a "What?"

She cackled and shook her head, "Oh nothing, you were just mumbling about 'thinking strange things about Jack' when you were younger." She smirked at his shocked expression.

"Y-You…I said that out loud?" Hiccup threaded his fingers through his hair, his eyes widening even more.

"…Oh my god," Merida's eyes widened as well, "Y-You actually…" She then cracked up laughing, making Hiccup distressed. "You actually like your brother in_ that_ way!"

Hiccup froze and stared down at his lap. "…Do I?" He whispered to himself, silencing Merida. He furrowed his brows. He couldn't like Jackson in that way…What about Astrid? He loved Astrid, and he didn't even know that much about her! That was true love right? …Or was that just love at first sight? Was there a difference? He groaned and covered his face with his hands. What the hell were his feelings trying to do to him?! He loved Astrid! He may have loved Jack when they were younger, but they were just kids! And Jack had shut him out for ten years, how could Hiccup even think of-Oh gods now he was!

"Are you fighting with yourself or are you just making funny faces for the hell of it?" The red head asked with a small grin. The Prince gave her a look that screamed stress and the Princess backed off, "There's nothing wrong with loving a guy, Hiccup…"

"B-But we're brothers!"

"Adoptive brothers," She corrected and then raised a brow, "And why should you be worrying about this? You love Astrid don't you?"

"…I don't know anymore!" He groaned, falling backwards on the log in defeat.

Merida followed him with her gaze and snorted, "So much for true love then? Why not figure it out when we get your brother back? Sound like a plan?" She laughed again when Hiccup made a weak noise of agreement.

* * *

**Maybe I should make these chapters longer?**


	10. In Summer

**oH HELLO! Sorry for not updating in a while, whoops! Thank you for the reviews guys! I won't yap much hehe, but yeah a sONG IN THIS CHAPTER WOW (Not my favourite song from Frozen...but still a cute song) I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Time to get up, bud" Hiccup shook the sleeping dragon, his lids still heavy. The Prince slipped on his fur cloak and looked around the frozen forest_. Even this place was affected by Jackson…_Hiccup thought as he took in his surroundings.

"I wonder if home is affected too…" Merida whispered as she slipped on her cloak. She flicked her hair back and rubbed her eyes as she looked up at the brunet. "…Hey, Hiccup?" The Prince hummed and stared back at the girl. She smiled, "We'll find a way to fix this." Her optimism made him return the smile. Merida then shoved the dragon awake, and ignored his groans. "Come on, you over grown reptile!" She laughed.

Toothless grumbled then started to growl in a certain direction. The two teens jumped and looked around the forest, both ready to defend against anything that came for them. "I was thinking about some colour!" A voice chimed. "Like some fuchsia or vermillion…Or how about yellow!" The girl's voice squealed, "Wait… No! Yellow in snow? That's terrible!" The two teens then looked between them.

"Don't you agree?"

Merida screamed and whacked the girl's head off with her bow, making the girl's body fall to her knees, the ice maiden's long hair flowing along with her skull. Hiccup caught the flying head and stared at it with wide eyes. "Hello!" The girl chimed.

"You're creepy!" He yelled and then threw the head back to Merida.

With a gasp, she caught it and then threw it straight back to the Prince, "I don't want it!"

"Back at you!" He retorted, throwing it back to her once more.

"Please don't drop me!" The ice maiden asked, resting on her knees.

Snorting, Merida threw the head back, "Come on, it's just a head!"

"I think we got off to a bad start!" The maiden stood up, trying to claim back her head, making Hiccup freak out.

"AH!" He threw the head at the ice teen only for the girl to catch it. The maiden caught her head and placed it back on her shoulders with a sigh of relief.

"That could have ended up waaay worse than it turned out to be!" The ice maiden chimed. She then smiled and gasped, patting down her ice made dress, the maiden then looked up at Hiccup and Merida, "Now I'm perfect!"

Hiccup and Merida glanced at each other once more and then stared at the girl with confused faces. "…Who are you?" The red head asked, stepping forward and studying the maiden.

Laughing, the ice girl introduced herself, "I'm Rapunzel, and I like the floating lights!"

The Prince furrowed his brows, "Rapunzel?"

…..

_"__Jack," The small brunet giggled from the throne, "W-what are you doing?"_

_"__You'll find out in a sec, so shush! I'm trying to concentrate!" The older boy hushed Hiccup as he concentrated on a small block of ice._

_Jack's reply made Hiccup giggle again, "You? Concentrating? Who are you, and what have you done to my brother?"_

_The white haired teen glanced up at the younger with a cocked brow, "Ha. Ha. Very funny!" The boy huffed and then smiled as he turned the ice in his hand. He then grabbed a hold of Hiccup's hand and pulled him closer to him. "Wanna see?"_

_The green eyed boy nodded excitedly and his brother laughed. "Whoa…!" The boy breathed out when his brother showed im what he was carving. A beautiful maiden stood in the pale boy's hand and Hiccup glanced at Jack, "She's the girl from that storybook you gave me…Isn't she?" The boy cocked his head._

_His older brother looked at him and nodded with a warm smile. "Yup!"_

…

"Aaaand you are?"

Hiccup blinked and let out an 'oh' then pointed to himself, "I'm Hiccup."

The ice maiden nodded and then glanced at Merida and Toothless, and then looked back at the brunet. "And who's the funny looking fire breather?"

"Toothless."

"Oh, and who's the dragon?"

The prince heard the red head scoff and cross her arms with an unimpressed look directed at the back of Rapunzel. Hiccup hesitated with the answer, "…Toothless."

Rapunzel grinned, "Oh, okay good. That makes it a lot easier for me." She said while twirling her hair. Behind her, Toothless made a noise which was close to laughing, and Merida elbowed him in the chest with a grunt.

Hiccup gave them a look and then looked back at the maiden. "Rapunzel, did Jackson build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Merida grabbed hold of Rapunzel's hair and threaded the thin ice between her fingers, "Look at this…" She whispered under her breath.

"Do you know where he is?" Hiccup asked.

Merida glanced at Toothless and showed him the maiden's hair, "How does this work?" She asked and the dragon tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you take us to him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Her hair is so beautiful, how did it get this lon-Ow!"

Suddenly Rapunzel's her glowed and made Merida's hand burn from the cold. "Stop it Toothless! I'm trying to listen." The maiden tutted and turned back to stare at Hiccup, repeating what she last said. "Yeah, why?"

Merida huffed, "I'll tell you why!" She felt a little peeved, rubbing her almost frostbitten hands together, "We need Jack to bring back Summer!"

Rapunzel let out a loud gasp, "Summer? Oh I'm not sure why, but I always loved the idea of Summer!" Her grin widening, "And sun, and all things hot!"

Merida snorted, "I guess you don't have much experience with heat then?"

Rapunzel stared at the red-head for a few seconds and shook her head, "Nope! But sometimes…I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like when Summer does come…"

Hiccup's brow rose when a twinkle in her eyes appeared. Rapunzel walked slowly to a tree and leaned on it, sighing forlornly, "Bees'll buzz. Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz! And I'll be doing whatever ice does in summer!"

The maiden then twirled and grinned at the three, "A drink in my hand, my ice up against the burning sand! Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer…" She sighed and looked up at the sky, reaching a hand and imagining the sun, "I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm," She then spun on her heel, "And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"

She spotted a bird, zipping through the woods and her eyes trailed after it. "And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me…" Rapunzel giggled, "Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!" The girl then skipped off into the trees, leaving behind the trio.

Merida leaned over to Hiccup, "She's insane."

The brunet nodded and then both teens jumped when Rapunzel came up behind them. "The hot and the cold are both so intense, put 'em together, it just makes sense!"

"Ratdadat, dadadadoo!" She sung, squeezing her way through the two teens, "Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle! But put me in summer and I'll be a—"She turned to the teens and smiled "Happy Ice Girl!"

Rapunzel let her smile drop as she sighed, "When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams…Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam" Her eyes looked up at the sky again and she let a small smile grace her lips, "Oh, the sky will be blue…and you guys'll be there too!" She snapped her head back at them and giggled, twirling around and facing her back at them, "When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!" Rapunzel chimed, kicking up some snow.

Merida smirked, "I'm gonna tell her."

"Don't you dare" Hiccup warned her.

"In summer!" Rapunzel sung out again and then faced them again, "Come on! It's this way!" She started to skip away, "Let's go bring back Summer!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try update again as soon as I can!**


End file.
